


Loki please

by Bluemoondreams



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, this is a rather emotional fic. I don't know what to say about this, Loki almost dies and is brought back by Thor and mayhem insues. Loki/Thor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part one

This story actually came to me in a dream and I decided to write it down because I thought it was different. Angst, drama, fluff, romance and man on man love warnings so if you don’t like any of that then I suggest you do not read this fiction. I don’t own any of this I merely borrowed them for this little fiction. Please go easy on my spelling and grammar I have dyslexia and this has been through a spell checker.

Loki please.

Part one:

“Loki please...” The familiar voice of Thor was as no more than a whisper to the ears of the raven haired god of mischief. Quickly the bright blue eyes of the trickster snapped open, carefully he moved away from the tree he had been leaning against, as Loki looked around he couldn’t see the man he had once called brother any were nearby. 

Slowly the trickster looked around the castle garden once more and as he had been before he had closed his eyes for a few moments he was alone. A confused frown slowly spread over the face of the dark haired god. “Loki...” Came the whispering voice of the thunder god again, the blue eyes of the trickster shot wide. The ebony haired immortal knew that Thor wasn’t very skilled at magic, so for him to be doing this Loki knew something was very wrong, but it was more than for the thunder god to be trying to call out to him of all people something was truly not right. “Loki please...”

The voice was so weak so desperate, Loki found that a heart he had thought long dead moved by it and he couldn’t help but answer him. “Thor, I hear you.”

“Loki...Come Loki...”

“Come were? Thor!...Thor!” There was a long silence, which unnerved Loki slightly and for a moment he feared there would be no more. Then that familiar deep voice was back slightly ahead of him now. “Please Loki...Come...I need you...”

Loki moved forward slightly towards the voice. “Thor?”

“Come Loki...” The voice was further forward again, carefully Loki followed the voice, it lead him inside from the castle garden into the unusually empty halls and to the silent throne room. 

Confused by the quiet of the place he called home Loki looked around the room, a frown slowly came over his face and he addressed Thor’s voice. “Where are you?”  


“Loki...Take it...” As these words were said Mjölnir appeared in a flash of bright white light floating in the air before the pale god.

The god of mischief instantly back away from the hammer both hands held up. “Oh no, I am not holding your hammer, I have no wish to be electrocuted by it.”

“Loki...Please, take it, Mjölnir will help...”

“Help how?” He asked the disembodied voice even more confused than he had been a few moments before.

“Take....Mjölnir...Will help you...” Thor’s voice insisted quietly but determinedly.

With a gulp of apprehension, the dark haired god reached out and closed his hand round the leather of the hand grip. There was a another sudden flash of bright white light which filled his vision and when Loki could see again he found that he was floating in complete and seemingly endless darkness. “I knew touching that blasted hammer would be a bad idea!” He said angrily, then he felt it a weight in his hand, Loki looked down to find the hammer still in his hand, it wasn’t trying to hurt him, instead it seemed to be pulling him along through the darkness towards what Loki was not sure but he didn’t fight Mjölnir’s determined path.

“Loki please, come on please you have to try.” Thor’s voice said all round him, Loki instantly noticed that here in this darkness the thunder god’s voice was much stronger and clearer to him this time. “Don’t die please...”

“Die...? Is that what this is...Why, why would you want me back...?” Loki asked the voice completely confused.

“Please take my strength if you have to but don’t go...They killed father...Mother begged me with her dyeing breath to find you to save you...She need not have asked...I would save you without her request...What must I give your daughter to make her spare you Loki...? Please...You have Mjölnir...You have me on my knees begging you as you’ve always wanted...I need you here with me...Please.”

Loki could feel it suddenly the weight of his body, his back was against something hard and cold a floor the god assumed. Then very slowly fragmented memories of the battle came back to him he had tried to defend Frigg from the dark warriors but failed. Loki could feel the pain in his left side where he had been stabbed by the dagger of the enemy and he could feel his hand being held closed round Mjölnir’s shaft by a much bigger stronger hand which he easily recognised as Thor’s. “Please Hel, give him back to me...I...I...can’t be without him. Do you hear me Hel? Please...”

“Thor, you need to let him go.” Came a voice that Loki recognized as belonging to Tony.

“No...his heart still beats and he breaths I cannot give up until he too gives up. Please you must understand...I need him, we need him more than can be said.”  


Silence followed these words pain filled words from the blonde god. “I think I understand.” Came from Clint softly. “Loki is all you have left, but it is more than that, you care for him very deeply...If you care for him that much then we have no right to ask you to give up on him, Natasha didn’t give up on me...Why should you give up on him?”

“Thank you for understanding...Father he told me before he died that Loki is a frost giant prince...I do not care that he is not my brother...I still...I still want him here with me...”

Loki let this information sink in, so Thor knew they were not brothers, he wondered why it was then that the thunder god was so determined to keep him alive? However Loki quickly found that he was in far too much pain to contemplate this all properly right now. Very slowly the raven haired immortal managed to open his eyes, Thor was above him his head turned away from where he had turned to talk to Clint, it was Bruce who noticed that the bright blue eyes of the trickster had opened. “Well would you look at that.” He said with awe a small smile forming on his lips.

His words caused Thor to turn quickly and look down at the other immortal, two pairs of blue eyes met and the thunder god gave Loki a large smile even as a single tear leaked unchecked from the blonde god’s eyes. “You came back...”

“Yes...I could hear you...” Loki said to him in a small weak voice.

Steve held out a water bottle to Thor. “Here let him sip that.”

Carefully the blonde god raised the other immortals upper body and let him sip for a few moments. “Better?” He asked Loki gently.

“Yes...You asked Hel what you’d have to give her to let me go...As far as I know there is only one thing...And somehow you must have shown it...Love...More correctly true love, it is the only thing that can conquer death.”

Jane let out a snort of laughter and spoke to the trickster. “He is in love with me or did you conveniently forget that fact Loki?”

Slowly the dark haired god turned his gaze onto Jane the bright light in the blue eyes dulled as he looked at her, the god of mischief didn’t answer the lady instead his eye lids fluttered down and Loki suddenly just fell limp against Thor. The thunder god let out a cry of despair and concern, this caused Steve to quickly crouch down next to the two immortals and examine Loki very closely. “He is sleeping...” He said with a relived sigh and a small smile for the now king of Asgard.

“Let's get Loki back to Stark towers; I have plenty of space there.” The millionaire suggested quietly, to the thunder god, Thor gave Tony a grateful look. Carefully the blonde immortal lifted the limp Loki into his arms and did not put him down again until they reached the bed which had been made ready for him in stark towers.


	2. Part two

Part two:

Gradually days turned into weeks, but Loki did not stir form his sleep at all during this time, all the machines in the room told the Avengers that the god was alive and asleep but nothing more. Thor sat beside the bed every day watching over the other immortal, the blonde king of Asgard spoke to him about anything and everything he could think of but nothing changed Loki’s state. It was one of these days that Bruce came to see the thunder god as he sat with the still and pale Loki. “You mentioned Sigyn before, is she his friend?”

“Yes, they are both very close.”

“Maybe she can help with Loki’s current situation.”

Thor looked at the other god thoughtfully for a moment. “Yes, perhaps.”

Sure enough the next day when Thor arrived to see Loki there was a woman beside him, the Avengers all looked at her with surprise, she was slender, shapely and pale. The lady had brown hair in waves to her waist and brown eyes, she wore a lovely sky blue dress and she smiled at them gently. “You must be Sigyn.” Bruce said to her with a smile.

“I am. I have come to see Loki.”

“Well I am sure another visitor will do him some good, Thor can show you the way.” Tony told her with a grin on his face.

The goddess followed Thor to the room which held Loki quietly she settled down on one of the chairs beside the bed. Sigyn ran her eyes over the god of mischief critically before she spoke to him. “Well you are usually pale my friend but you are a lot paler than usual. Why won’t you wake up Loki, what is holding you under...? Thor told me what Jane said, I can’t help but think that this might be something to do with this, if true love is what brought you back from the brink of the realm of Hel then her words might have caused you to have this problem.”

“Is there nothing to be done Sigyn?” Thor asked her ever so gently.

“I am not sure, it was your love which brought him back from the brink of death, he could stay like this until you sort out were your heart truly lies, he could wake and be changed in some way it is hard to say how changed or there is another possibility which I have seen happen once before...” Her voice trailed off the tone was both thoughtful and sad.

“What Sigyn... please tell me.”

“When I was very young something like this happened to a much older cousin of mine Jehrida. One day she woke from her sleep, but Jehrida’s memories were gone, before it happened she was brown haired but after she had gone blonde. She spent the rest of her life like that, the old Jehrida was gone and she never came back to being herself. I discovered a few years after her death that the only way back from such a thing is to help the one who helped you, to have them say your name and confess that they truly love you once more.”

Thor looked down on the god of mischief. “Do you think that this will happen to Loki?”

The goddess gave shrugged and then spoke. “It is a possibility; you need to sort yourself out Thor, for both of your sakes.”

Carefully the lady settled on the chair beside the bed side, she took Loki’s hand into hers and stroked the back of his hand gently. “I hope you wake up soon and that you will be alright. I’ll make sure to come and visit you as often as I can, I’m sure your tired of listening to Thor.” She said with a smile and a laugh for the sleeping immortal in the bed, the thunder god quietly left the two long time friends alone. The goddess sat with Loki for some time before she departed back to Asgard, with a promise to come back to visit her friend again soon.

The next day Thor stood in the door way looking at Loki, Tony came and stood in the door way beside the king of Asgard. “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know, I care for Jane greatly, but I have always...” The thunder god began and then stopped talking again.

“It’s okay to say it Thor, go ahead.”

“I have always loved Loki, when I thought we were brothers I felt that to have such feelings for him was wrong but now I know we are not related, I find that the feelings I have want to break free and I want to express them to Loki. I cannot help but feel something for Jane, she brought me through the darkness I had to face but it is not as deep as what I feel for him.”

“Have you considered that you feel this way because she was your support when you had to fight what you truly felt for Loki as well as the man himself? After all she was there when you had to imprison him and when you thought you had lost him. I cannot help but think that you see her as an easier option than the very powerful true love you feel for Loki.”

Thor looked to Tony for a moment then back to the god of mischief. “I think you may be right my friend.”

“Then you don’t actually love her Thor, you might think you do but I think you are hiding your heart behind a shallower version of the love you feel for him. I should know I hid that way myself for the longest time, that is until I met Pepper and then I knew I had found the right one.”

Slowly Thor walked into the room, he sat down beside Loki and looked at the sleeping god for a long moment. Carefully he lifted one of the dark haired immortal’s hands gently Thor closed his much larger one round it, and let out a deep sigh before talking to Tony again. “Am I doing the right thing by allowing myself to love him, can I truly change him for the better?”

“Thor, you brought him back from the edge of death, it is a bond that the two of you will always share one which I believe after hearing all that was said between the two of you that day is very strong. If you truly love Loki Thor then you will discover what it is that you have to do.”

The new king of Asgard spent the day by the bedside of the one he loved, holding his hand as the sun began to set on yet another day Thor lay Loki’s hand back down at his side, he was about to stand when he noticed it the dark eye lashes against the pale cheeks were beginning to flutter slightly. “Loki?” The blonde immortal said surprised and overjoyed all at once.

At the sound of his voice Thor watched as the lashes flickered again, hope sprang forward in Thor at this sight. “Loki.” The thunder god said gently, he felt joy bubbling in him as very slowly Loki’s eyes inched opened, as they did the happiness the king of Asgard had felt only moment sago died instantly as he noticed immediately that the other immortals eyes were flat and dull, Loki seemed to stare at the ceiling without seeing it. “Loki...” Thor said to him gently.

“Go away Thor.” The trickster said in a flat monotone voice which actually sent a shiver of apprehension through the blonde immortal.

“No...”

“I said go away, shouldn’t you be with Jane rather than here with me.”

“I do not wish to be with her.” Thor said to the other god sincerely.

“She is the one you are in love with not me...I am awake now you can go you need not feel guilty over my state anymore.”

“Loki...”

Slowly the dull eyes turned onto the blonde king that flat blank stare and the monotone voice made Thor feel as though someone had stabbed him in the heart. The mouth of the thunder god opened and closed, he was unsure what to say when looking into those dull lifeless eyes but eventually the king found there was something he had to tell Loki. “I shall be returning to Asgard, I must take my place properly as King and calm the chaos that my parent’s deaths have caused. I have asked Tony to look after you and Sigyn to stay here with you so that you will have company and protection, they both have agreed I hope that you will cause them no trouble.”

“I have no intention of causing any form of trouble for anyone. I will be glad to see Sigyn, thank you for asking her to stay with me.”

“You are welcome. I will to you return soon Loki and I hope to see you much better at that time.”

As Thor turned to leave Loki spoke to him and as he did there was a slight hint of worry to the monotone voice which gave the blonde king some hope of the other immortals future recovery. “Be careful.”

“I will be.” The thunder god promised him, Thor walked from the room which held the one he loved more truly than he had loved any other to claim his throne and world back from the grip of war and chaos.


	3. Part three

Part three:

Time passed extremely slowly for Loki, Sigyn was always by his side, but for the raven haired immortal his progress back to health was annoyingly gradual. However eventually the god of mischief was able to walk around by himself, and it was at this point in his recovery that Tony opened up the swimming pool to the dark haired god, who began to take regular swims to help build up his strength again. Loki’s magical abilities were also returning to him, each day he was becoming able to do more and more with his powers. To say his slow recovery annoyed Loki was an understatement, this however did not mean that he did not understand why it should be the case.

At the end of three months Thor returned from Asgard as its newly crowned king and the three immortals returned to their home. On their return form Midgard the change in Loki was quickly noticed by the other residents of Asgard, this change caused them to worry about the trickster far more than they were willing to admit.  


Five years passed, Loki remained the same, mostly emotionless, no pranks were pulled, no lies were spoken; he seemed more dead than alive at times. The rare times that the once lively god of Asgard showed emotion was met with joy by the residents of Asgard but these moments were few and far between. This did not mean however that his silver tongue was gone, Loki would often dispatch it in Thor's cause, soothing kings, and diplomats alike, negotiating treaties and playing the game of politics with a skill which caused many to respect and fear him in an equal measure.

Loki was never to be found far from Thor during any time court was in session, the thunder god had come to rely on the advice of the other immortal but at the same time he missed the joy, the light and laughter that use to be part of Loki, this quiet and nearly always serious person he had become worried Thor greatly.

It was Sigyn who decided enough was enough; the goddess went to Midgard and brought Jane back to Asgard, telling the mortal woman that she and Thor really needed to have a long talk because the pair of them where aggravating her greatly by constantly dancing round each other. It was not long after her arrival on Asgard that Jane noticed Loki and the changes in him, she was quick to ascertain from the other gods and goddesses that the dark haired immortal had been like this ever since he had come back from the brink of death.

The more the mortal woman watched the pale god the more she noticed it, Loki was protective of Thor, it wasn’t in his words, but rather his actions, Loki was never far from the king of Asgard, ready to help him, ready to defend him if the sword he now always carried around the other immortal was any indication. There was also the distinct lack of tricks, mischief and lies, this left her wondering who was caring for the things he usually took care of. “So if he is like this now then who’s doing his old job?” Jane asked the other immortals confused.

It was Sigyn who answered her question. “Loki is far more than you realise mortal, he was not just the things you were aware of, he was joy, light and laughter too, those things are gone from him though and without them he is not as he was. Loki is different therefore he has taken up a altered post, however that said to some extent he is still doing his duty by being the excellent silver tongued diplomat he is as well as being a wise and reliable counsellor and protector to Thor. That is not to say we would not wish him to balance both rolls as the old Loki is just as sorely missed as the new Loki is loved.”

It was one afternoon a few days after this conversation with the goddess of faithfulness that Jane approached Loki in one of the corridors of the palace. “Loki?”

The slender god turned to face her he bowed politely and then looked at her with those flat emotionless blue eyes and spoke in his usual monotone voice. “Lady Jane, how can I be of assistance to you today?”

“I want to talk to you about Thor.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve been watching you with him; you take good care of your king. You are always nearby in case he needs you in any way, and sometimes when this emotionless state slips from you I can see quiet clearly that you love him very deeply.”

This statement was met by a long silence, during which Loki turned away from her to stare out of the nearest window and Jane could tell that after her words he was struggling to keep his emotionless state in place. “You are mistaken to say that I love him in a romantic way, I merely watch over him as well as he did for me as a child and I love him as though he were my brother even though this is not truly the case.”

“No, Loki it’s more than that, you watch over him and you protect him so diligently because you love him.”

“Since you are so insistent you are correct I feel I must ask as to what makes you think that is the case?” He asked her in a way which reminded Jane much more of the old Loki.

The mortal woman slowly smiled at the god of Mischief and then spoke to him. “It’s there in a million small things. The way you watch him is not brotherly you hide it well but I’ve seen the occasional flash of desire in you. The way you help him and defend him, you’d be willing to die rather than see him hurt and that is the strongest form of love.”

“And if I do love Thor what would you have me do about it, as you reminded me when I woke he has you and my love would not be necessary for him.”

“Loki...This is hard for me to say but...I should not have said that to you...It was very wrong of me and I apologise for my words. You see I didn’t want to lose him, but now I realize I never really had his heart in the first place.”

“And you are telling me I do?”

Quickly Jane came towards the taller man she grabbed his hand, before determinedly starting to pull him along, Loki knew he could resist her if he wanted to, however right at that particular moment he found he did not want to, the dark haired god found instead that he wished to see what Jane was up to. The midgarian woman hauled Loki into the throne room, as they entered every one turned to look at them and then made a clear way to the throne in which Thor had only just settled himself for the days’ court. Jane pulled the unresisting Loki across the throne room and the last of the distance to the steps before the throne. As the blue eyes of the two gods met the dark haired immortal shrugged to let Thor know he had no idea what the mortal lady was about to do.

“Thor King of Asgard and lord of storms I have something I would say to you.” Jane said to him very formally staring straight at the blonde king.

Realising from her words that whatever Jane was about to say was going to be important Thor moved further forward in the throne and gave his complete attention to the mortal woman. “You may speak Lady Jane.”

“I have come to you today to say this; I relinquish my claim on you and your heart, I have come to believe that I never really held it in the first place.” Gently Jane tugged forward Loki. “I wish to hand my place by your side to Loki.” There was a gasp of surprise from all those present but Jane ignoring the shock of those around her continued to speak. “Loki loves you and you love him, as we three know Loki would not be here if you did not, it was after all your love which bribed Hel to release him from her grip. Come Thor take the hand of the one who is your true love and show him what is in your heart.”

“Is this truly what you wish of me?” Thor asked her with concern in his voice.

These words from the other immortal set Loki to tugging determinedly on Jane’s hand the mortal woman however refused to release the grip she had on his hand. “Stop it Thor, you are hurting him and what I want is no longer of importance. I love you enough to give you up to Loki who I truly believe loves you more than I do and can be with you always unlike myself.”

“Jane...” Thor said gently his eyes were happy and relieved as they looked at her, then he turned his gaze away from the lady and to Loki, sure enough as soon as his eyes settled on the other god they filled with love.

As the black haired god noticed the way the king of Asgard was looking at him he froze in place, Thor let a small smile curve his lips up it felt good to him to have Loki wrong footed for once. Slowly the blonde immortal stood, he walked down from the throne the thunder god came to stand before Loki and Jane. “Lady please will you give me Loki’s hand?”

With a single nod the mortal woman placed the hand she had been holding into the much larger hand of Thor. Gently the blonde immortal closer his hand round that of Loki and using the hold he now had on the pale god he drew the Loki forward towards him. This action caused their eyes to meet, Thor took a deep breath and then spoke to the one he had saved. “I love you, with all of my heart you are my true love Loki.”

“Thor...” The dark haired immortal said softly, Thor watched with the smile on his face growing as the flat eyes began to come to life, then Loki suddenly let out a heartfelt laugh and the thunder god was convinced that half the other immortals of Asgard almost combusted with surprise on the spot at this long missed sound coming from Loki. As for himself Thor just smiled even more widely at Loki, delighted to hear him laugh and to see the life and light return to his eyes once more.  
“You are my true love too Thor.” The pale god told him eventually in a voice which was full of happiness.

“Good I’m glad to hear it.” Quickly Thor leant in capturing Loki’s mouth in a searing kiss, the blue eyes of the trickster widened slightly with surprise, before he threw himself fully into the kiss returning it with just as much force and passion as Thor was giving it.

With a groan of long thwarted desire the king of Asgard pulled back from the kiss, as he did so Thor hastily swept Loki up into his arms, the other god didn’t protest he merely smiled brightly at Thor, who turned to the other immortals and declared forcefully. “We will be wed. I look to you Sif and Freya to organise this event for us.” No one raise any objections to this announcement not even Loki, who instead let out a small huff of laughter, before leaning his head against Thor’s shoulder and allowing the other immortal to carry him away from the throne room. Although it was noted by the other gods and goddesses of Asgard that the royal couple were not seen from that day to the day of their wedding and for some time after their union, no one was foolish enough to make any kind of comment about this fact to the pair themselves.


End file.
